Together At Last Or are they?
by wisperinglilies
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. Sequel to Together At Last. Ginny and Draco aren't together anymore. It's been 5 years. 5 years she's kept this secret, what happens when everyone finds out what Ginny's so desperately been hiding?
1. Chapter One Introduction to a New Life

Sequel to Together At Last-Read it 1stGinny and Draco aren't together anymore and Ron and Mya are married. It's been 10 years since they left hogwarts and 5 since she saw Draco. 5 years that she kept this secret. What happens when everyone finds out?

Or Are They?

A/N - I own none of the characters J.K. Rowling would recognize, although there are a few I wish I could own.

Preview of Together At Last

"Harry, I only talk to you out of sympathy. As for what's official, It's official that you're off your rocker. Me along with every other girl in Hogwarts won't go out with you since you called your girlfriend a Pratt. Deal with it Harry. It's the end of the famous Harry Potter's fame. Now, instead of worshipping you, girls are going to hate you." He didn't say anything, just walked out. That was the last time Harry said anything to them before they left Hogwarts.

Chapter 1

_**We will now fast-forward ten years into the future. Ron and Hermione are getting married on this very day. Ginny and Draco had tried to stay together, but after about four years of being madly in love they had to break up because of difficulties, (Draco got drunk after a fight and brought home another girl.) (It wasn't exactly as civil as I made it sound, Draco left in a drunken rage and Ginny cried for days.) That was five years ago, and she still hurts just as bad whenever she thinks about it.**_

"Are you leaving yet Gin?" came the voice of Angie.

"Yeah, just a minute." Ginny said as she sat the picture back on her bedside table she had been looking at moments ago, the first picture she ever took of him. She then grabbed her coat and walked out the door to go to Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." As Ron leaned over to kiss Hermione, loud roars of applause erupted.

She was sitting there, thinking about the wedding, when suddenly, a small pair of hands covered her eyes, "Duess who I is."

"Um, Fred, George?"

"Nope."

"I don't know, who is it??"

"I's Amber."

"Amber who?" she asked while picking the little five year old girl up and sitting her in her lap.

"Your brofers kid, duh Aunt Ginme."

"Oh, the one who's ticklish?" she said tickling her like crazy.

"Okay now Gin, you're gonna make my child sick from tickling her if you don't stop." Harry said sitting down. (He changed, apologies happened, he married, he's practically her brother, not technically, but he's like one.)

"I know, but it's so easy to tickle her." "Why don't you go play with Cousin Angel?" Harry said to his beautiful daughter, who just happened to look just like him. "So Gin, how are you holding up?"

"Okay. You?"

"I'm doing good."

"How are Cho and the baby?"

"They're good. She's inside changing her diaper, you haven't seen her yet, have you?"

"Nope."

"Ah, here they come now. Cho!! Cho, we're over here!" said Harry calling them over.

"Hey Gin." Said Cho coming over.

"Hey. How've you been?" (Ginny)

"Fine, you?"

"I'm doing good, now, let me see that cute little baby of yours." Cho handed the baby over to Ginny, "Aww, hello you, you are a cute little baby, yes you are."

"You are so very good with babies." Said Cho.

"I love them." Said Ginny.

"You should have one one day, you don't need to let one man keep you from living." Replied Cho.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Ginny said distractedly, "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back." she said, handing the baby back to Cho.

She quickly got up and walked to the restroom. As soon as she got there she ran into one of the stalls and shut the door. She could feel tears run down her cheeks, and as her thoughts began to wonder back to her time with Draco. She soon began to get sick at the thought of how it ended.

About ten minutes later she stepped out of the stall and washed her face off.

She looked into the mirror and saw Cho standing behind her, "Are you okay Ginny?"

"I'm feeling a little sick, I think I'm going to go on back to my apartment and lay down for a little while. Will you tell Ron and Mya that I'm sorry I didn't say bye before they left for their honeymoon."

"Sure." They both walked out of the bathroom and as Ginny headed out the door Harry walked up to Cho.

"Where's she going?"

"She's going home to lay down. That poor girl. She was getting sick in the bathroom. I swear if I ever see that man again, I will hurt him so bad he'll never know what hit him."

"Why was she getting sick?"

"She does it every time we talk about him. He hurt her, and the only way she can get out the pain is by getting sick." She went over and gave Ron the message, then her and Harry left.

A/N - Okay, Well there's the first chapter to my sequel. Tell me what you think of it. This is the first sequel I've ever written to one of my stories.


	2. Chapter Two Welcome Back Not

Disclaimer - In case i didn't do it in the first chapter this is a standing disclaimer, it means I own none of the characters in this story except for Grant who's a cutey that you haven't met yet!!! Enjoy!!

Aimee Malfoy - Thanx for reviewing!!! You may get a surprise in this chapter, I don't know if you were expecting this or not.

Chapter 2

As soon as Ginny turned the corner she apparated back to her apartment. She still lived in the same apartment that her and Draco had lived in, and it still looked liked he lived there. She still had two towels and two toothbrushes hanging in the bathroom. She still had the picture of them at the beach on their bedside table, she still even had an extra key hidden right outside the door from when he used to forget to take his with him.

As she walked into her room she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep she swore she heard the door to her bedroom open.

Meanwhile

Once again he slipped on his invisibility cloak and aparated to the apartment building. As soon as he got to the apartment he immediately fished the spare key out from underneath the welcome rug. He stuck the key into the lock and quietly turned it. He slipped inside, and shut the door after him as quietly as he could. He quickly made his way to her bedroom. He would be leaving for Italy soon, and he had to see her one last time before he left.

He entered the bedroom and quietly shut the door again and looked onto the bed to see her shut her eyes as sleep over-took her, one last tear escaping her eye. He quickly took off the cloak and walked over to her bed where he quietly lifted her legs onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Just as he was pulling the cloak over himself Ginny sat up, opened her eyes and hollered his name, "Draco!" He was terrified that she had seen him, but then she shrank back down into her bed and began to sob, "I can't believe he could do that to me. I loved him, and he does that. I loved him so much, what am I talking about, I still do."

After hearing this Draco stumbled and the cloak slid off his face, and he quickly pulled it back up. "Look at me, now I'm having dreams about him being in my room." She said, "What has this done to me?" With that she got up and walked into her kitchen.

When he saw that she was gone he quickly whipped off the cloak. He was about to apparate when a picture on her bedside table caught his eye. He walked over and picked up the picture to see a boy around the age of five that looked like a clone of him, with the same platinum blonde hair, but had brown eyes like Ginny's, suddenly it dawned on him who this was, and he dropped the picture.

Ginny was standing in the kitchen when she heard the crash, she ran into the room and was shocked to see Draco sitting there, the picture of their 5 year old son on the floor in shattered pieces...

A/N - Thanx to my reviewers!!! If you liked this story check out some of my other ones!!!


	3. Chapter Three Why's he here?

A/N - I hope you like ths chapter!!! I think I like this chapter better than the last one, just because it introduces my favorite character!!!

_**Chapter 3**_

"What is this?" Draco said in a hushed voice, "Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny rushed over and began to pick up the pieces without even acting like she heard his question. "Ginny, look at me." Draco said, pulling her around so that she was forced to look into his eyes. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry. At that moment the front door opened and they heard two sets of feet coming into the door, then a small set of feet running down the hall, "Mommy, Mommy! We're home! Mommy-" the little boy cut himself off as he got to the door and saw this strange man touching his mother, "Who are you and what are you doing to my mommy?" the little boy asked. Ginny pulled her face out of his grasp and stood up.

At that moment Angie, the babysitter, came back there to see what Grant was doing and who he was talking to, but immediately stopped in her tracks when she got to the door, "Grant, honey, why don't we go back into the living room and watch a video for a while." she said, realizing who the man was.

"No, don't worry about it Angie, can you wait till tomorrow for me to pay you? I don't have any cash on me right now." said Ginny. (A/N - Angie's a muggle, and I don't know the money in England. BTW - Grant know nothing of the wizarding world being real. He thinks it's all a fairy tale.)

"That's cool. I'll see you tomorrow Gin." said Angie she then turned around and left.

"Grant, baby, come here. There's someone I want you to meet." Ginny said, bending down to eye level with the five year old and picking him up as he came over. "Grant Arthur Malfoy, I want you to meet your daddy, Draco Malfoy."

The little five year old smiled at Draco, then got a confused look on his face and turned to look into his mothers eyes, "What's he doing here mommy, you said he had to go away to another place like the prince in the fairy tail and you didn't know if he would come back."

PnAyxTracKsTaR01 - Interesting name. Very short review, but I'm glad that you liked it!!

Toes of the Tickled Kind - Thanx for reading my story!! I love your story Ashes by Now, but when are you gonna update??!!

darktwistedpoet - I'm glad you liked it, and the first story doesn't tell you to much more than you already know, besides why they said that to Harry, but it does come in handy a bit.

A/N - I just wanna say thanx to anyone who reviews, I love you all!!! By the way, If you like humor/romance I suggest My Covergirl Man which my friend and I wrote, and her story, Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy!!! Hers is really funny, but we haven't got much posted on ours...Review!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four Lies

_**Chapter 4**_

Ginny quietly sat her son in his bed and pulled the blankets up over him. She gently kissed him on the forehead, then quietly walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She turned and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch and talk with Draco, switching on the radio as she went.

Neither seemed to be able to break the uncomfortable silence that sat between them, so they sat there listening to the radio. The song 'Broken', by Seether and Amy Lee came on, and she quickly got up and switched it off. That song always reminded her of Draco, and she really couldn't handle crying right now.

She stood there with her hand on the off button for a few minutes before Draco spoke, "They don't know either, do they?"

"Who?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Your family. They don't know about Grant do they?" he said, already knowing the answer.

"No they don't yet."

"It's been five years and no one knows about him but you and the babysitter?" he stood up and walked towards her, but she just turned and looked away, not answering him. "Thought so. Okay, I want you and Grant to move in with me. I'm leaving to go to Italy for a week tomorrow, so we can move you when I get back."

"No."

"What?"

"We are not moving in with you. You think that because you suddenly show up after five years and find out that you have a son you can take over?! We're not moving in with you." she said angrily, turning to face him.

"And why not?!" he said, slowly and carefully taking a step back.

"Because, Draco, you forget, you're the one who left us, not the other way around." She said, taking a step forward. Her voice was gradually getting louder.

"You made me leave Ginny." he said, raising his voice too.

"Because you cheated on me! And don't give me that crap about you being drunk and not knowing what you were doing, because that's no excuse. Either you were lying about that, or you lied to me before about you being able to 'hold your liquor.'" she said with a smirk, "Which is it mister Malfoy, did you lie to me that night, or had you been lying all along?"

He mumbled something, and her smirk got even wider, "What was that?"

"I said, I've never been able to hold my liquor." he refused to look at her.

She dropped the smile on her lips and made him look her straight in the face before saying, "What else did you lie to me about?"

"Once. I told you I would be late from work, but instead of staying and working late I-"

He was cut off by Ginny, "I don't care what you did. You told me you would never lie to me, and you did, then not even a week later you got drunk and brought home Pansy Parkinson! I want you out of my house, and my sons life." she said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Please Ginny, let me at least tell you what happened!" he said as he stepped into the hallway and turned to her.

"Fine Draco, where did you go when you lied to me?"

"I went to the jewelry store and bought this." he said, taking a small blue box out of his pocket and handing it to her. She slammed the door shut and leaned her back against it, before looking in the box. She slid down the door and began to cry, because there in the little blue box was a pink, heart shaped diamond engagement ring. At that moment the radio switched back on just in time for her to hear the end of the song, 'You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore.' Her magic had perfect timing to take on it's own mind...

Draco stood on the other side of the door for a few minutes, listening to her crying, before he turned and slowly walked down the hall and out the door into the cold world.

A/n - Thanx to all my reviewers, all I have to say though is that i'm gonna wait till i get at least 15 reviews to post again. It's only ten more reviews, I know you can do it!!! The song doesn't belong to me by the way... by the way, i have a new story called An Odd Sort of Oz for anyone who's interested, it's supposed to be humor, but I may incorporate some mild romance in there...who knows. And Remember, Review!!!


	5. Chapter five Not very interesting, but ...

A/N - I know that I said I wouldn't update until I got 15 reviews, but I'm weak, and i couldn't wait, so here's the next chapter!!!

**Chapter five - Not Very Interesting, but still Important**

"Mommy, are you okay?" came a little voice from the hallway.

Ginny slowly stood up, wiping the tears from her face as she went, "Yeah baby, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you and daddy fighting and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You need to get to bed sweetheart, we have a long day tomorrow." they walked into his room and he climbed into bed again. She pulled the covers up and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Just as she was about to get up he grabbed her arm, "Mommy, am I gonna see daddy again? I liked him."

"If I know anything about your daddy, then he's gonna make sure you see him. Now get some sleep, you have a BIG day tomorrow" (Notice emphasis on BIG).

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to go meet your grandma and grandpa Weasley. I'm going to write them tonight and tell them we're coming."

"Finally, I always wanted to meet them." he said excitedly.

"I know, and the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come." she said, kissing his forehead again before walking out of the room.

Preview of the Next Chapter

Molly Weasley was sitting in her kitchen peeling potatoes for breakfast when an owl started tapping on her window. She found this rather odd since it was only five in the morning. She quickly let the owl in, and after she read the letter she screamed, "Arthur, get down here quick!"

A/N - I know this chapter is short, and everything, and I have to tell you the next few chapters aren't very exciting in my opinion, but we have to get them out of the way...By the way, THANX FOR ALL REVIEWS!!!


	6. chapter six The letter

Chapter 6

Ginny sat at the table in the living room trying to write the letter to her parents telling them that for five years they've had a grandson and didn't know about it, but she just couldn't find the words. When she thought about what she had done it made her feel sick for doing something like that. Finally she got a good start, and when she had it written she sent it off.

Molly Weasley was sitting in her kitchen peeling potatoes for breakfast when an owl started tapping on her window. She found this rather odd since it was only five in the morning. She quickly let the owl in, and after she read the letter she screamed, "Arthur, get down here quick!"

A disgruntled looking Arthur appeared at the bottom of the stairs grumbling something about 'not another one.' "Read this letter that just came from Ginny!" Arthur picked up the letter and, as he read through it, his eyes grew large;

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm going to apologize to you ahead of time, because I know that what I'm about to tell you will hurt you and you will probably be angry with me, but I need you to understand that I did this for a reason. This is hard for me to do, but you have to know that I did it to protect a lot of people from being hurt. _

_You're probably wondering what I'm rambling about, and here's the thing, I have a son. He's five and his name's Grant Anthony Malfoy. No one knew about him until now, and I'm sorry if I hurt you by not telling you, but you have to understand that I did it to protect Grant. I was scared of what Draco would say or do, but he knows now. He found out about Grant, and I thought that you two should know before anyone else._

_I was hoping I could bring him over tomorrow to meet you, he so wants to meet his grandmother and grandfather. I'm sorry if I hurt you._

_With Love,_

_Ginny and Grant_

Molly quickly scribbled a reply and sent it off with Ginny's owl. She sat there at the table for a minute before jumping up quickly and running up the stairs for no apparent reason. She appeared back at the bottom of the stairs in a matter of minutes, and not even seconds later the reason became clear. A grumbling Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie came slowly down the stairs, wiping the sleep out of their eyes.

As soon as they took a seat at the table Moly began giving out orders for things to do to get ready for Grant's arrival, telling everyone else the reason for the excitement. They all jumped up quickly and got to work at the news of meeting Ginny's son. 'I can't believe that all this time she had a son and I never knew it.' Molly thought to herself, 'Oh well, at least I'll get to meet him tomorrow!'

Preview of the Next Chapter

"Wow! You can do magic?! Will you do something?? Please!" Grant said, bouncing up and down in her lap.

"I guess," she pulled out her wand.


	7. chapter seven

Chapter 7

Ginny was awoken on the couch by a pair of small hands shaking her awake"Mommy, Mommy! Get up so we can go meet grandma and grandpa"

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up. Are you dressed" she asked.

"Yes mommy." he said anxiously. She looked down at the little boy, and a smile spread across his face. He was wearing a pair of green pants, a pink shirt, and blue shoes which happened to be on the wrong feet.

"Take off those shoes and come with me." she said, getting up and heading towards his room. She got in the closet and pulled out a nice pair of jeans and a blue shirt"change into these." she said.

She then walked down the hall and into her room where she put on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with the word 'Punk' in bright pink letters across the front. She then slipped on a pair of black low-cut converse (chucks) shoes with hot pink shoe strings on. (A/N - I don't know if they have those in England, but she has a pair, or two, in this story. If you don't know what they are, then I have to either say you're deprived or you just have never heard about them. I think they are the coolest rock shoes in the world!)

She walked out into the living room where Grant was sitting on the couch with his shoes on the right feet this time. She walked over and sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms and looking down at him"There is something I need to tell you before we go. You know all those stories I told you about the girl who was a witch and went to the wizarding school with her annoying brother and the really famous guy" she looked down at him as he nodded, then she continued"They were true, that girl was me."

"Wow! You can do magic! Will you do something? Please" he said, bouncing up and down in her lap.

"I guess" she pulled out her wand and pointed it at one of the magazines on the table"Wingardium Leviosa." (A/N - spelling?) With that the magazine began to float. She then put the magazine back on the table and turned to her son who was now sitting next to her"Do you want to do some magic too"

"Yeah"

"Okay, this is how we're gonna get to grandma and grandpa Weasley's house." she got up, grabbed his hand, and walked across the room to the fireplace, him following.

"Take some of this powder in your hand, just a little. Good, now throw it into the fire." He did as she said, and the flames turned green"Now come here, and when we're standing in the fire say, 'The Burrow,' okay? I'll help you." She then picked him up and stepped into the fire"Alright, 1, 2, 3."

"The Burrow." They both said together.

* * *

A/N - That's all for today folks... I don't have anything for the next chapter, and I'm completely lost on what to do! If you have any suggestions, help! Any ideas sent through reviews will be seriously considered! BTW - I don't have any chapters for An Odd Sort of Oz or Ginny's Fiance, that's why I haven't updated, I need help! I am almost through with the next chapter of An Odd Sort of Oz, but I'm kinda stuck. 


	8. Talking to everyone

Chapter 8 - The Arrival at the Burrow

Red. Everywhere, that's all he could see was red. As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace he was engulfed in the red. It felt like they were trying to squeeze his brains out, as soon as his feet hit the ground. He was being passed around from person to person, over and over again. Suddenly he let out a great squeal, "mommy!"

He felt the familiar embrace of Ginny picking him up. He was so scared, all these strange people he had never met passing him around, giving him hugs and kisses. He began to cry as his mommy held him in her arms. "Shh, It's okay, shh." He heard her whisper into his ear, "It's okay baby, come on, let's go sit down, then I'll tell you who all these strange people are, okay?" He gave a soft nod and she went over and sat down on the couch.

She turned him around so he could see everyone, "Okay, these are your uncles." the each stepped up one by one, "Fred, George, watch out for those two and don't ever accept anything from them, Bill, Charlie, He works with dragons, and Percy. He's a big tight wad, don't ask him to do anything fun, he'll automatically refuse."

"I heard that Ginny." came Percy's voice from the back of the crowd.

"Who said I didn't want you to?" Ginny said sweetly, "Now, these people are your grandma and grandpa, Molly and Arthur Weasley."

They stepped up and his eyes brightened up quite a bit. "Grandma? Grandpa?" he said, looking up into their eyes, "Wow mommy, I never knewed I had so much family. I actually have uncles, how come I don't see any aunts and cousins though mommy?"

"Well, I have no sisters, and the only one of my brothers who has a wife is away on his honeymoon with her. Where's Harry by the way, I would have thought that he would be here." Ginny said, looking up at her mum and dad.

"He's coming over with Cho and the kids for lunch, we thought we'd let you tell him." Molly said, "You also get to tell Ron and Hermione."

"Oh god. I can see it now, that's not gonna be pretty. When do they get home?" Ginny asked.

"In two days. Why don't we all go into the kitchen and have some breakfast?" Arthur said, grabbing everyone's attention, "Hay Grant, You wanna help me in the back yard after breakfast?" he said, sending Grant a secretive wink.

**_After Breakfast (Around 11 o'clock. Harry is due any moment, and everyone but Ginny and Molly are outside)_**

As Ginny was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, Harry stepped out and slammed right into her, almost knocking her down. He stepped back and moments later Cho stepped out of the fireplace followed by Amber and with baby Alex in her arms, "Ginny, what's wrong?" Cho asked as soon as she saw her pacing like she was.

"I'm so sorry." she said as tears slipped out of her eyes, "You're my best friend. I would have told you, but I was so scared. I'm so sorry, don't hate me." Ginny said in a rush, pulling Cho into a hug.

"Gin, what are you talking about? What did you not tell me?" Cho said, confusedly.

"I think you all need to sit down for this. You should all be here too, Amber and all." Ginny said, taking a seat on the arm of the chair that Molly was sitting in.

They all sat down on the couch and looked up at Ginny expectantly. Ginny looked at her mother who just gave her a slight nod and patted her hand, "Okay," Ginny started. "This is really hard. I have something I need to tell you. I need you to promise you'll keep an open mind through the whole thing." They just nodded, "Okay. You know how Draco left me five years ago? Well, there's something I didn't tell you about that. Something I didn't tell him really, but anyways. Whooh, this is hard. Five years ago, about a month after Draco left, I found out that I was, well, I was pregnant." Ginny finished up quickly.

Harry's eyes got really big and he looked at her expectantly, "What happened?"

"Well, I, eh, this is the hard part. You remember that year I went away for a research project? I had him in America while I was away and I didn't tell anyone about it."

Harry and Cho sat there for a minute, then Harry burst, "You mean you've had a son for five years and no one knew? How could you do this Ginny? Does Ron know? He's gonna k-" he was cut off by a smack in the back of the head from Cho.

"Look, I know you have some questions, especially about why I had to keep him from you, but you have to understand. I did it to protect him."

"Protect him from what Ginny? Us? How can you do this to us, to him?" Harry argued angrily, standing up and beginning to pace like she had been moments before.

"I-uh-I." Ginny stuttered, she couldn't find the words to tell him.

"What Ginny? Why did you do this? I'm so confused. I thought that we were close. Why did you keep something like this from me?"

"Look Harry, you don't understand."

"No Ginny, I don't understand. How could you do something like this to me, your best friend? How? I always thought I could trust you, I told you everything, only to find out you had been lying all along. How can you betray me like this?" Harry finished his rant quietly, looking at Ginny.

"You don't get it, I had to protect him from Draco. No matter how much I wanted to tell you, to tell him, I couldn't because I couldn't run the risk of Grant getting hurt the same way I did. How can you be like this Harry? I would have thought that you of all people would have forgiven me. The time when I need you and Cho the most you're acting like I betrayed you.

"Don't you see? I couldn't tell you. I was scared to. I didn't want Draco to know so that he could hurt Grant like he did me and if I told anyone I knew I would run the risk of doing that exact thing. I need your help Harry. Everything I have worked hard to protect is falling apart. Everything is breaking around me. Draco knows about Grant now. I can't protect Grant alone anymore. I need your help." she said, putting her head in her head as she began to cry. She could feel Molly rubbing her back affectionately, and it helped to calm her slightly.

Cho stood up and handed Alex to Harry before walking over to Ginny and pulling her up into a hug. She stood there with her arms rapped around Ginny as she cried until she saw a little boy she assumed to be Grant walk up to Ginny and tug on her shirt. Ginny looked down to Grant and gently picked him up, "Hey baby."

"Are you okay mummy? Why are you crying?" he asked her, the worry apparent in his voice.

"It's okay hunny, mummy just had a little fight with Uncle Harry. You wanna meet him?"

"You mean he's here? I finally get to meet Uncle Harry?" He said excitedly.

"Yep, there he is." she said, turning so that he and Harry could see each other. Grant climbed out of his mothers arms and walked over to Harry where he tugged on his pants leg until Harry crouched down.

"Are you Uncle Harry?" after Harry nodded to him, he threw his arms around his kneck, "I've always wanted to meet you. My mummy has told me all kinds of stuffs about you. Oh yeah, since my mummy won't say it, thank you for helping her when daddy left." he added as an afterthought.


End file.
